Underhill
Underhill is a map in Gears of War 2. It comes with the Snowblind Map Pack. It has a simple structure where both teams can see each other spawning from across the map. It has two bridges leading up to a single roadblock on a bridge where the Mortar spawns. At the foot of the bridges, in between the two, is a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Also there is an inside area, a garage, that goes all the way across the map, this contains a Boomshield and a Scorcher as well as an opening garage door. Horde Plans for beating Horde are very simple on this map. 2 ways have been found to work, though the latter is considered more difficult. The best known way to beat all 50 waves on this map is to follow these steps: #Find the Boomshield spawn. #Pick up the Gorgon or Boltok pistol. #Close the garage door next to the Scorcher spawn if it's open, otherwise don't press the button. #Plant the shield in the middle of the doorway near the scorcher spawn. #When the shield respawns plant it next to the original. #Kill any smaller Locust (Cyclopses, Snipers, Drones, etc.) before they get close. #(optional) Plant a third Boomshield centered about 6 steps behind the other as ranged cover for protection if a Mauler or Flame Boomer gets close. This also helps with Boomers, Grinders and possibly Bloodmounts depending on the shield placement. Make sure at the start of each round to replace the shields, close the door and pick up ammo, in that order. It also helps to have 1-2 partners with you, but any more than 3 people in that room can get crowded. If there are 5 players add these steps: #Have 2 people (Players 1&2) place shields on the staircases where Locust can come up. They must remember to replant these and protect them from being knocked down. #Place frag grenades on each wall near the shields, but away from the players. #Have the other 2 players (3&4) take cover near the windows in the Scorcher room to kill or weaken passing Locust while the last player defends the front. Note that players 1 and 2 must cover each other, the same goes for 3 and 4, and 3 must help player 5. Player 5 should help players 1 and 2. Also note that Players 1 and 2 should have either 2 close-ranged weapons or a close-ranged weapon and a rifle. Player 5 should have either a rifle, heavy weapon or long-ranged weapon. Players 3 and 4 should have a rifle and either a heavy or long-ranged weapon. Also if your looking for a challenge try having all 5 player near the mortar spawn. Player 1 and 2 being lookout and spotter for player 5 the mortar, and players 3 and 4 as backup. Tips for this plan include: *Every player having a personal shield. *Having players 3, 4, and 5 having a long-ranged weapon. *Players 1 and 3 having close and mid ranged weapons and maybe anti-Boomer/Bloodmount weapons. General Tips *If needed, have a personal shield for each player. *Use Lancers on smaller Locust and Hammerbursts on larger ones such as Grinders and Bloodmounts. *The Gorgon Pistol is highly effective against Bloodmounts and other large locusts. It takes 3 bursts to the head to kill a Bloodmount, 6-7 after wave 10, and about 9-11 on Waves 40+. *If a Mauler or Kantus get close have everyone focus on them unless there is a larger threat. *Kill sires on sight, they're a real pain and will quickly knock down shields.